Asexual
by apathetic-obsessive
Summary: ‘Joined at the hip, the two lovers could finally become one.’ But not all couples need sex to unify their relationships.


**Asexual**

Summary – '_Joined at the hip, the two lovers could finally become one.' _But not all couples need sex to unify their relationships.

Sasuke had once again failed to rise to the occasion, knowing that the fault was his. His partner was a renowned beauty, with soft curves and smooth skin and delicate features. Men were willing to severe a limb to be with her, yet he felt nothing. Right now, she was offering him a gentle smile, not at all offended that she was unable to arouse him.

When he had first met her, he was fully aware of her appeal and would readily agree that she was attractive. He could admire her, appreciate her, yet he felt nothing sexually. Sure, he had considered being with her, starting a relationship, but there was nothing physical in it.

And it wasn't the first time. Every woman he had been with, every female he had dated, he had never fallen behind on an emotional level. He loved them, and they loved him. But he couldn't move on from there.

He was in a similar situation with men. Every time he chanced upon a taunt body, lined with muscles and hardened with training, there was nothing. He could watch them, training hard, panting and sweating and only feel envy at their body building skills. And when they noticed him, flirting in their own way, he could identify it, yet he never fully understood their actions.

With each partner, Sasuke could always feel the attraction on their part, sense the sexual tension. Yet he could never return it. It was like he was missing a vital part of his sexuality. He always wanted to be with them, share a less than platonic relationship, but he never wanted to _be_ with them, on a bed in the midst of certain activities.

He had long come to terms with the fact that he was Asexual. Unable to make love, have sex, fuck. He knew he should've quit the dating scheme, tried to remove himself and stop causing others pain. What Sasuke wanted and what normal people wanted weren't the same. It could never be the same, yet his greed kept him there. He was greedy, afraid, and unable to come to terms with the option, the fact, that he could spend his life alone.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was sworn to a life of celibacy. No one understood why. It wasn't due to any religious restrictions or a medical condition. It was just something he chose to go through.

But it wasn't like he could just remove all the attraction, cut down on his hormones. Naruto enjoyed people. He enjoyed being with people, talking, interacting, loving. He just refused to do a single step; going down on them. He wanted a relationship. He wanted it to be more than platonic. A sexless marriage was something most people weren't willing to go through. In a society where virgins were all but extinct, he could find no one willing to sacrifice their sex lives for him.

His decision had stemmed from a choice he made back when he was still a child. He had discovered what sex was. Knew how little it meant to some and how damaging it was to others. People could just run in and sexually abuse, not bothering to see the harm they caused. And it wasn't just one specific gender – men and women both. Sex held minimal importance in a relationship. It didn't strengthen it. It destroyed it.

Naruto knew that no one would share his view, no one would live a life of pent up frustration just because their partner was traumatised as a child. Sex was meaningless to him, but relationships were meaningless to others.

Sometime soon he would jump out of the dating pool. It just wasn't for him, and if he couldn't find anyone, it had been a choice he made.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Uncertainty could be used to describe what he was feeling, but after going through with so many of Kiba's other blind dates, Naruto figured one more wouldn't hurt. At least he was still trying, most of his other friends soon gave up, realising they could probably never find anyone to cater to his _special needs_.

But Kiba's dates were usually under even more unique circumstances than him. There was that one time where he was dragged into a church while Kiba almost forced a priest to marry him. The local convent also went through a few months of pestering. Though what really took the cake was when he was led into a hospital to meet the next John Wayne Bobbitt1 before the man could reattach himself. So his current date, the 'hormone-less, self-reproducing guy' didn't seem so bad.

Wordlessly, he let his friend drag him to the meeting place.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke didn't know why he let a hyper stranger rope him into a blind date. He just seemed so suffocatingly enthusiastic when he found out about his sexuality – or lack of. And so to save himself the effort of arguing, he agreed.

Regarding his date, he noted that the man was attractive, averagely so. He dated people better than him and a few that didn't look half as good. He also realised that the man wanted him. Sexually. And still he felt nothing. But he was used to the disappointment already. Opening his mouth, he decided to save the man from deluding himself.

"Listen, Naru –"

"I won't have sex."

"Good, because I can't."

Smirking at his date, he began to place his order.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

(1) 'In 1993, Lorena Bobbitt cut off the penis of her husband, John Wayne Bobbitt with a kitchen knife. It was surgically re-attached, and he subsequently became a porn star.' – Wikipedia

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N – Not like my usual fics, but like I said, it's an alternative lifestyle that I wanted to experiment with. I'll admit there's not much plot (like the rest of my stories) and not as... sexual? But I just wanted to explore the concept.

I'm not sure what you think of it, might come off as a little fluffy, but I didn't really know how to write parts of it. Sasuke's part was amazingly easy though, I think I went through a few of those thoughts myself at some stage, but it was probably due to confusion and not asexuality, though I'm not sure yet.


End file.
